omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Sooyoung
Han Sooyoung is one of Kim Dokja's trusted allies and a member of Kim Dokja's Company. She is the First Apostle, the last person to stop reading Ways of Survival before it was finished. She is also the author of SSSSS-grade Infinite Regressor, the novel that was allegedly a plagiarized version of Ways of Survival. Appearance 3rd round Han Sooyoung can change the appearance of her Avatar clones, causing her to wear and shed many different appearances. In her true form, she is petite, thin, and nicely proportioned, described as rather beautiful. She has a small face with sharp canines and white skin. Her eyes are large with their corners angled upwards, with a beauty mark underneath one eye. Her hair is short and fine, black in color, and just reaches her shoulders. She originally wears jeans, which are ripped after her experience in the coin farm.Chapter 74 After Peace Land, she wears a blue combat suit.Chapter 143 Later on, she takes to wearing lensless horn-rimmed glasses.Chapter 432 As Yuri di Aristel, Han Sooyoung dons a black medieval-style cloak embroidered in silver, with neat tights underneath.Chapter 375 She also wears a silver crown.Chapter 378 1863rd round Han Sooyoung's appearance in the 1863rd round is virtually identical to her 3rd round self. She has a bob cut and wears the white Infinity Dimension Space Coat along with a half-mask. After Yoo Joonghyuk's regression, she wears a hat tilted down over her face, presumably to hide any evidence of her crying. Personality TBD History Prior to the start of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, Han Sooyoung wrote the novel SSSSS-grade Infinite Regressor. This novel was incredibly similar to Ways of Survival in many ways; the main character's name, for instance, was Yoo Joonhyun, a mere two letters off from Yoo Joonghyuk, Ways of Survival's protagonist. The plot and setting were also incredibly similar, with different terminology used for what was. in essence, the same thing. These similarities led Kim Dokja, the sole reader of Ways of Survival, to accuse Han Sooyoung of plagiarism. However, due to the large fanbase behind Infinite Regressor, Kim Dokja was shouted down and the plagiarism accusations were forgotten. The truth of her novel's originality is debatable; while she denies plagiarizing Ways of Survival, another version of herself (created using the Avatar ability) appears to have told her comrades that she was a plagiarizer. She has previously stated that her inspiration for SSSSS-grade Infinite Regressor is from a dream she had; these dreams might stem from memories of the future scenarios, sent to the past by her alternate future self.Chapter 301Chapter 369 Synopsis 3rd round Han Sooyoung disguises herself using her Avatar clones, which leads to her appearing multiple times in different roles. Her first appearance is in her role as the First Apostle, allegedly the last person to stop reading Ways of Survival. She is in a male body, dressed in a dark cloak with "1" written on it. She commands the Second, Third, Fourth, and Seventh Apostles to attack Chungmuro Station where a number of Kim Dokja's party members are stationed. Han Sooyoung is the King of the Apostles, revealed by the purple flag she carries.Chapter 55 This clone is presumably killed by Yoo Joonghyuk when he awakens. The next time she encounters the main characters is as Tyrant King Cha Sangkyung's assistant, once again using a male clone and attempting to gain the trust of Kim Dokja and his comrades.Chapter 67 She and Kim Dokja speak to each other, upon which they both realize the other's identity; Kim Dokja accuses her of being a plagiarist and kills her clone.Chapter 68 Shortly after, she appears in her true form, killing a number of kings and stealing jewels from others in order to summon the Four Yin Demonic Beheading Sword. She reappears after the events of the Absolute Throne, showing up in the coin farm run by Mino Soft's ex-employees.Chapter 73 After Kim Dokja helps rescue her, she accompanies him throughout the fifth main scenario. TBD 1863rd round Han Sooyoung's Avatar ability allows her to make clones of herself, although she must supply them with her own memories. In one of her first attempts at using Avatar, she accidentally gave too many of her memories away to one of her clones, and it went rogue.Chapter 170 A version of Han Sooyoung is present in the 1863rd round, although it is unclear whether she is this rogue clone and the 3rd round's Han Sooyoung is the original, or vice versa.Chapter 291 The 1863rd round's Han Sooyoung has travelled from the 3rd round by making an Outer World Covenant with the Secretive Plotter and has taken Yoo Joonghyuk's place as leader of the main party. She is startlingly successful in her progress, with many more allies surviving to the 95th scenario than in the original 1863rd round.Chapter 290 Kim Dokja describes her as being smarter and more knowledgable than her 3rd round counterpart.Chapter 292 She is also calmer and more tight-lipped. It is revealed that, like Kim Dokja, she has no sponsor and is herself a Constellation with the modifier "Director of the False Last Act". Han Sooyoung's success is due to a few resources that grant her knowledge of the scenarios to come. Her own novel, SSSSS-grade Infinite Regressor, is her primary reference for her understanding of how the scenarios function. Rereading her novel also helps ward off the probability storm and memory loss that she is at risk of facing, possibly due to overuse of Avatar or to having knowledge of Ways of Survival despite being a "character".Chapter 293 Her ability Plagiarism also allows her to predict the nature of the scenarios and what events may occur next, acting similarly to a future-sight skill. However, perhaps the most useful resource that Han Sooyoung has is a record of Yoo Joonghyuk's own experiences and memories of his previous regressions. Upon her arrival in the 1863rd round, Han Sooyoung made a deal with the war-weary Yoo Joonghyuk; in exchange for his cooperation, she would find a way to permanently kill him, so that he would never have to regress again. Killing Yoo Joonghyuk was the same condition that her Outer World Covenant bound her to.Chapter 295 She had the regressor "become the enemy of the world" so that everyone who was against him would unite under her own banner. By working together and pooling their various talents, her party would have a better chance of surviving the scenarios than when they were all working in small independent groups.Chapter 297 At some point, Han Sooyoung attempted to complete her side of the bargain by trying to break Yoo Joonghyuk's link with his sponsor; to achieve this, she used the Four Yin Demonic Beheading Sword and had an unspecified nebula lend her their power, striking at the connection between Incarnation and Constellation. This plan unfortunately failed.Chapter 296 In order to finally fulfil her deal with Yoo Joonghyuk and additionally protect the Earth from having to face any more scenarios, Han Sooyoung devised a plan that focused on the 95th scenario, where the Apocalypse Dragon would be released. The Dragon's seal was supposed to be broken using five dragon-slaying swords; however, Han Sooyoung intended on substituting one of the swords with a false dragon-slaying sword, which would make the seal of the Apocalypse Dragon expand instead of breaking. The seal would cover the Earth, cutting off the Constellations and dokkaebis and send everyone on Earth into an eternal sleep. This would stop the Incarnations of Earth from having to participate in the scenarios, essentially ending their struggles. In this cut-off state, Yoo Joonghyuk would finally be able to rest either through eternal sleep or death, fulfilling Han Sooyoung's end of the deal. However, Kim Dokja disrupts this plan by substituting her failed sword with a real dragon-slaying sword and sends Yoo Joonghyuk to break the seal of the Dragon. Han Sooyoung tries in vain to stop the two of them and watches helplessly alongside Kim Dokja as Yoo Joonghyuk eventually uses Avatar and splits in two, one half regressing while the other half dies. This fulfils her Outer World Covenant's condition, allowing her to return to the 3rd round; however, she declares her intention to stay in the 1863rd round, as the party will lack a leader if she leaves them behind.Chapter 298 As a parting gift to Kim Dokja, she hands him her Infinity Dimension Space CoatChapter 299 with a number of items included in the pockets, including Kim Namwoon's cellphoneChapter 313 and the star relic, the Old to New Toad.Chapter 317Chapter 318 Later, Han Sooyoung of the 3rd round begins to have dreams where she sees scenes from the 1863rd round; it is implied that the 1863rd round Han Sooyoung is in fact sending memories to her alternate self, as she directly addresses the 3rd round version in the second dream. Abilities As Kim Dokja cannot use Character List on Han Sooyoung, this list of abilities is based on observation of use and Han Sooyoung's own word. Personal Attributes * Author: An attribute gained through the sincere desire to write a new story. Han Sooyoung presumably has this due to authoring the novel SSSSS-grade Infinite Regressor. Personal Skills * Avatar: Individuals with the Author attribute automatically gain the exclusive skill "Avatar". Avatar allows its user to split off clones of themselves and shape their appearance; the only condition is that the clones must be supplied with one or more memories belonging to the original user of the skill. The more memories a clone is given, the greater its autonomy. The original body can access the clones' senses and remotely control them. ** Han Sooyoung is also able to use the Avatar ability in a unique way; instead of splitting off physical clones of herself, she activates the skill inside her own head and splits her mind into infinite clones, allowing her to talk to versions of herself. Through extensive rapid discussion with her other selves, she is able to suggest and predict events that may occur in the future, since as a writer she is aware of how Stories created in the would most likely unfold. This skill has gained an associated story, called 'Predictive Plagiarism'. Sponsor: Abyssal Black Flame Dragon * Black Flames (Stigma): Allows the user to summon powerful black flames that can be manipulated at will, even infusing weapons with them. * Advent of Half-God: Abyssal Black Flame Dragon can manifest part of his consciousness into Han Sooyoung. This allows the duo to work in tandem, freely using the Abyssal Black Flame Dragon's powers. The Advent alters Han Sooyoung's appearance and behaviour, dyeing her irises purple with demonic energy,Chapter 394 and tends to cover half her face with one hand, often cackling maniacally.Chapter 275 The bandage she wraps around one hand begins to unfurl.Chapter 390 She also begins to emit a demonic aura. The Advent requires an incantation to be recited in order to allow the Abyssal Black Flame Dragon to descend; Han Sooyoung notes that this incantation is rather lengthy. Han Sooyoung has used this ability twice: once during the Demon King Selection arc, and once during the Great War of Constellations and Demons. ** The incantation is as follows: "I, the master of the Black Flame, Han Sooyoung, shall awake the Dragon of the ancient seal! Oh, the Constellation darker than darkness itself, oh, the abyss deeper than the flowing night… Here in this place, reveal yourself! '' … Oh, the noble and majestic master of the dark clouds, Black Flame Dragon … The darkest dark, the most legendary tale, greatest Dragon among them all, the blessing of the Black Flame Dragon shall accompany this body …" '' ** Dark Shadow Phoenix: Abyssal Black Flame Dragon's shadow manifests as a physical black dragon, dozens of metres tall. It can use Dragon Breath at will, powerful enough to turn Valkyries to dust within seconds. ** Fires of Red Flames: Possibly its own fire-breath ability, or a buff for Dark Shadow Phoenix which strengthens its breathability. *** "The darkest dark! The legend among legends! Fires of Red Flames!" Overall Stats * Han Sooyoung has been noted to have particularly high Magic Power, which is used to power her Avatar clones.Chapter 78 Stories * Torch That Swallowed the Myth (Giant Story): Has shares in this. Acquired upon finishing Gigantomachia and defeating Poseidon.Chapter 339 * Predictive Plagiarism (rating unknown): Originally acquired by the 1863rd round Han Sooyoung and passed on to her 3rd round self. * Disciple of the Legendary Swordmaster (rating unknown): Origin unknown. Earned at some point prior to arriving on Reincarnation Island. Relationships TBD Trivia * Han Sooyoung has a habit of writing down short sentences on her smartphone when she is struck by inspiration.Chapter 98 * The 1863rd Han Sooyoung smokes when she is stressed. Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Constellations Category:Korean Kings